


Broken glass

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mask Maker, No ghouls AU, Teenage Pregnancy, crackship, touka is suffering teenager, uta isnt the father of toukas children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Life is like a glass. Fine and fragile but beautiful. At the slightest carelessness, everything is broken. But sometimes, give to glue the windowpane. Uta x Touka. Story in several chapters but it will not be long.Warnings: alternative universe (there are no ghouls), teenage pregnancy, short text, crackship, mature themes. But with no explicit content. Classification will rise.Rating: +13. Will increase.Couple: Uta x Touka.





	Broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. After a while without writing about Tokyo Ghoul, i'm back. Disgusted by my Touka getting pregnant out of time. But, do what. Today, we go with a very rare ship. I cost a lot to ship Uta with girls. Why Uta x Touka?  
> Well, i like Uta. He really is very sadistic and darker. And as much as Touka tried to be right , we know she still has a dark side in some moments of the manga. I think they would make an interesting couple.

Touka P.O.V.

"Life is like a glass, fine and fragile but beautiful, but with the slightest carelessness everything breaks down.

I had a family, a straight life. But, everything changed when i turned 16.

My boyfriend looked perfect. I liked him so much. But so much.

I wanted to be possessed and loved.

One day, in the heat of the moment, i gave myself to him.

It did not take long to know. I got pregnant the first time.

My mother was furious. And even under my father's protests, she kicked me out.

I moved in with my boyfriend.

He got two jobs because he did not want me to work on the pregnancy.

Things seemed to be moving.

But a month after i went to live with him , he died run over.

I was aimless. After the funeral, i wandered endlessly. I had some money that my boyfriend left.

But, i need a job. Who is going to employ a pregnant teenager?

I run my hand through my belly, which is still small, and I think I have to be strong.

 

After much wandering, something caught my eye.

It was a strange store. It had a plaque written: HySy-atelie and studio tatoo. At the store door, had a poster of job openings.

I read the ad carefully. There was room for mask and tattoo maker. The requirement for the first was to know how to sew. Already for the second, it was to have a firm hand and to draw.

I've never been very good at drawing. Tattoo artist? I pass. But, i know how to sew. Manufacturer of masks does not seem an option. We will try ?

I went into the store.

There was only one man. Half shaved head, pale, tattooed.

He looked me up and down. And he said it in a very thin voice.

"Judging by your looks, you're looking for a job, are not you?"

"Yes, i am. "

"How badly need a job?"

"I got pregnant, got kicked out of the house, had to get out of school and my boyfriend died run over. I have nowhere to go."

The man raised his eyebrow.

"What can you do ?"

"I know how to sew. I used to make clothes for myself." I answered.

"You're the first candidate who talks about how can sew. Everyone who has volunteered so far can only draw."

I sat still waiting for an answer or a new speech.

I looked around the place. It was a dark room, proper to lovers of Goth. I realized there were two doors. An open one, which led to the bathroom. The other was closed. Possibly, it must be the tattoo parlor.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Kirishima Touka." I talked.

"I'm Uta Hyrosaya, you just call me Uta, no honorific. Is it okay if i call you by the first name?"

"No problem."

"Look, from tomorrow, i'm going to train you to sew. The store runs from 13 a.m. to 9 p.m. Monday to Friday, only Saturday until 5 p.m., and soon i'll close .When the orders are many, you will have to work out of the hours.Normally, this only happens near Halloween or big festivals. A 4 times to the only. The rest is quiet.

"It looks like a good offer, but i have a question. Can i sleep on the sofa in the store until i get a place to stay?"

Uta was astonished.

"If you share your household chores, do not destroy my apartment and buy food, i will not demand the rent."

"Live with you, but where?" I asked in amazement.

"I'm going to buy a futon for you when you have the time." Of course, i'll have to cash in on your salary, but i promise i'll buy a cheap futon . So what do you say? "

"I'm not in a position to demand anything, i think it's a good offer. What's the final price?"

"Work hard, work hard. And by the way, i 'm going to have to get a fake ID for you."

"Why?" I was curious.

"It's going to be problematic for me to have a pregnant teenager working with me. And by the way, i think you might enjoy some joys of the grown-up world after all this suffering."

So much in my head. Why is he helping me?

"I do not understand why you're doing this for me."

He took the phone out of his pocket and showed me the picture of a silvery-haired man with a goatee. Hey ! I know this guy.

"Renji Yomo, right? The face of the photo." I asked.

"Yes, a good friend, he told me that he had a cousin going through a lot of need, he gave me her name and photo, and i kept it in case

you came looking for a job." Uta replied.

"No need to bother . " I replied.

"Show me what you're capable of and prove to me that my friend's request was really fair. " "said Uta, looking deeply into me.

"And i will, i promise." I said.

"Is good.

I'm going to close the store. And let's go upstairs. You need a shower and rest. By the way, you can get whatever you want in the fridge.

Except for alcoholic drinks. It does no good for a pregnant woman. "

........................................

Later...

The apartment was tiny. Living room, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and laundry area. Until the sofa was comfortable. I'm glad i have clothes with me. A new life awaits me. Maybe this Uta has second intentions. But you know. I have nothing else in life. I have to seize the opportunities. It is dancing according to the music. Then, little by little, i close my eyes and fall asleep. "

Endnote : I'm not quite sure how many chapters i'm going to write. But, i do not think it's going to be more than 5.


End file.
